1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having improved reliability by preventing the permeation of a plating solution thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a small multilayer ceramic electronic component having a large capacitance has increased.
In accordance with the demand for a small multilayer ceramic electronic component having a large capacitance, an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component has also been thinned.
An external electrode paste contains a conductive metal such as copper (Cu) as a main material to thereby ensure chip sealing properties and electrical conductivity between the external electrode and a chip and contains glass as an auxiliary material to provide adhesion between the external electrode and the chip, simultaneously with filling empty spaces due to sintering shrinkage of metal.
However, in the case in which a content of glass in the external electrode paste is insufficient, chip sealing properties may be defective. In the case of adding an excessive amount of glass in order to enhance chip sealing properties, a defect such as a plating defect may occur due to the elution of glass to a surface after sintering.
Particularly, in accordance with thinness of the external electrode, it is difficult to implement a desired level of compactness, and a possibility that a defect will occur due to a deficiency or excess of glass, owing to high temperature behavior characteristics of the glass, increases.
In addition, in the case in which a shape of an external electrode is irregular, a possibility of a plating solution being permeated thereinto through a thin portion thereof is significantly increased, such that reliability may not be secured.